Kaze no Hana 風の花
by Izumi Nairi
Summary: Seperti apapun misinya, asalkan bisa menjalankan dengan baik... tentu akhirnya akan menjadi baik. Tapi, "Kalau Hanabi-san..." Complete! Hope you like & please give comment...
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Pair : Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**—**mungkin ada Romance-nya sedikit**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto, Kaze no Hana **風の花 © **Izumi Nairi**

**Rating : K**

**.**

* * *

**Kaze no Hana **風の花

.

"Pagi, _nee-chan_," sapa gadis bermata pucat itu pada perempuan yang tengah duduk-duduk di beranda depan. Dengan lincah dia juga turut duduk di sebelahnya. "_Nee-chan_ tak ada misi?"

"M-misi? T-tidak. K-ka-kakak s-sedang l-libur. Ha-Hanabi-_chan_ s-sendiri?"

"Sama," jawab si gadis itu—Hanabi—sambil menguap. Diusap sepasang matanya yang pucat dengan lengan kanannya. "Pagi ini cerah sekali. Aku ingin santai-santai saja di rumah. Mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, _nee-chan_."

"K-kurasa… Ne-Neji-_nii-san_ j-juga se-sedang l-libur. B-ba-bagaimana k-kalau k-kita p-piknik saja?" ajak kakaknya sambil tersenyum manis. "A-ajak _tou-sama_ j-juga."

Mata Hanabi berbinar. "Aku suka! Aku juga mau piknik," katanya senang. "Kapan?"

"I-i—"

"Selamat pagi."

Hanabi dan kakaknya menoleh, dan mendapati seorang lelaki bermata pucat seperti mereka tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Rambut berwarna kecoklatan milik lelaki itu tampak sedikit berantakan. Sepertinya dia baru selesai berlatih.

"Ada apa, Neji-_nii-san_?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil berjalan ke arahnya. "Waaahh… peluhmu banyak sekali. Habis latihan, ya?" _'Sepagi ini?'_

"Iya, Hanabi-_sama_," jawab Neji ramah, meskipun tak menampakkan senyum. Dia mengelap keringat di keningnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya, aku ke sini—"

"_Nii-san_, bisakah kau tak memanggilku 'Hanabi-_sama_' lagi?" tanya Hanabi sedikit kesal. Namun dia segera teringat ide yang diutarakan kakaknya tadi. "Oh, aku dan Hinata-_nee-chan_ mau piknik. Sekalian mengajak _tou-sama_ juga." Gadis itu menatap wajah Neji sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Nah, kau ikutlah dengan kami! Hitung-hitung kita bisa tambah dekat satu sama lain, bukan?"

"Er… maaf, Hanabi-_sam_—eh, Hanabi-_c-cha-chan_, tapi ada yang perlu kukatakan. Eh, begini, Hokage_-sama_ ingin berbicara—bertemu—dengan anda," ujar Neji. "Mungkin soal misi."

"Misi?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi, sebaiknya anda segera kesana."

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. "Tapi…"

—"—

"Misi lagi?"

Moegi tampak tak senang dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan temannya itu. Katanya kesal, "Jangan begitu, Konohamaru! Kau harusnya bangga, dipercaya oleh Tsunade-_sama_ untuk mengemban misi yang sangat penting."

"Maksudmu, mengejar kucing atau membantu peternak sapi itu misi yang sangat penting?" tanya Konohamaru. Dia tak terima misi seperti itu dibilang "penting." "Lagipula, bukankah kita baru pulang beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Pokoknya, kita dipanggil Tsunade-_sama_!"

Remaja itu hanya terdiam saat melihat punggung teman gadis satu timnya itu yang kian menjauh. Akhir-akhir ini, kepalanya agak pusing. Dia sedang malas meladeni kecerewetan Moegi yang makin hari makin menjadi-jadi. Beruntung, masih ada Udon yang kadang-kadang menengahi mereka. Hal ini gara-gara kejadian tak mengenakkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Diliriknya temannya itu, tapi yang dilirik hanya menggeleng.

"Ayo," ajak Udon

"Memangnya sepenting apa, sih, misinya?" tanya Konohamaru sambil melangkahkan kakinya. "Apa Ebisu-_sensei _sudah kembali?"

"Belum. Mungkin anggota keempat akan diganti lagi, seperti misi-misi kemarin," ujar Udon sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Aku heran. Orang seperti Ebisu-_sensei_ punya misi sepenting dan selama itu. Padahal, kalau dipikir-pikir, lebih baik meletakkan misi yang berat seperti menjaga Kepala Negara kepada Kakashi-s_ensei_ atau Yamato-_sensei_, bukan? Kupikir, Naruto-_nii_ juga pantas dapat misi _ranking_ A semacam itu."

"Lebih baik Ebisu-_sensei_, kurasa. Dia juga berperan sebagai mata-mata," kata Udon. "Mungkin karena dia tak terlalu dikenal, dia bisa diandalkan dalam misi itu."

Kohonamaru mengeryit. "Aku tak yakin. Tapi… aku penasaran, siapa yang jadi pengganti Ebisu-_sensei_, ya? Naruto-_nii_?"

"Kudengar dia ada misi kemarin," ujar remaja berkacamata itu. "Mungkin—er… tidak."

"Kuharap, siapapun dia, dia bisa membuat Moegi-_chan_ tidak terlalu cerewet di misi kali ini," ucap Konohamaru sembari menghela napas panjang.

—"—

"Mana Hyuuga Hanabi, Shizune-_chan_?" tanya Hokage itu saat melihat anggota tim Ebisu yang belum lengkap. "Apa kau sudah bilang padanya?"

"Su-sudah, Tsunade-_sama_," jawab perempuan berambut pendek yang tengah berdiri di samping sang Hokage. "Aku bertemu Neji-_san_ di dekat kediaman klan Hyuuga, dan mengatakan padanya untuk menyampaikan pada Hanabi-_chan_ bahwa kau menyuruhnya datang ke sini."

"Maaf, _baa-sama_—" interupsi Konohamaru. "Kau bilang, Hyuuga Hanabi?"

Tsunade yang tengah menatap Shizune, menoleh. "Hm?"

"Apa dia pengganti Ebisu-_sensei_, di misi kali ini?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

'_Sensitif sekali?'_ "Tapi, bukankah lebih baik kalau _chūnin_ seperti kakaknya—maksudku Hinata-_nee_—atau yang lainnya, yang jadi pengganti Ebisu-_sensei_?" tanya cucu Hokage ketiga itu sedikit sangsi. "Kalau Hanabi-_san_…"

Tok-tok-tok!

Setelah mendengar suara "Masuk!" milik Hokage kelima, daun pintu pun terbuka. Seorang perempuan berambut gelap memasuki ruangan itu dengan raut wajah tak yakin. Meski mata pucatnya terlihat kalem, namun ada seseorang di ruangan itu yang yakin kalau gadis Hyuuga itu tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Maaf, Hokage-_sama_. Aku ada urusan sebentar," kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Kita langsung saja," kata Tsunade. "Karena Ebisu-_san_ sedang dalam misi, maka kau kutugaskan untuk menjadi penggantinya selama misi ini. Misi yang akan kalian jalani adalah menjaga Akioto Takamura-_sama_ yang akan pulang ke desanya."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Dia adalah wakil ketua Desa Tamue. Dia datang beberapa waktu yang lalu—untuk alasan yang tak bisa kusebutkan—ke Konoha dan kini dia akan pulang ke desanya. Maka dari itu, aku meminta kalian untuk menjaga agar dia bisa sampai ke desanya dengan selamat."

"Tapi… kenapa dia tidak pulang sendiri—maksudku, saat dia datang ke sini, bukankah dia tak dikawal?" sergah Moegi.

"Dia dikawal, oleh ninja Konohagakure juga. Tapi, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi, masak harus mendapat misi lagi?" sanggah Tsunade. "Sekarang, dia tengah menunggu di gerbang utama Konoha. Sebaiknya kalian segera ke sana, karena dia tak suka menunggu."

"Satu hal lagi, Tsunade-_sama_," kata Shizune mengingatkan.

"Oh, benar." Senyum sang Godaime terkembang. "Siapa yang akan jadi ketua di sini? Mengingat kalian semua selevel…"

Moegi dan Udon tentu saja melirik Konohamaru. Tapi, cucu Hokage ketiga itu juga melirik gadis di sebelahnya, sang Hyuuga. Gadis bermata pucat itu menghela napas, dia menoleh pada Konohamaru.

"Aku…" ujar Hanabi.

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: **_**Konnichiwa to my new multi-shot fic**_**… senangnya bisa buat**—**setelah terjadi beberapa hal yang berkecamuk di kehidupan saya (^^) seperti ulangan dll**, **dan kini saya datang lagi dengan **_**story**_** ini :)**

**Maaf sebelumnya, mungkin ada sedikit ke-**_**out of character**_**-an yang terjadi. Sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu kenal dengan beberapa tokoh**—**tapi masih nekat pingin buat **_**story**_** yang main **_**chara-**_**nya ini**—**tapi saya akan berusaha memperbaiki **_**character**_**-nya supaya lebih IC. Bagi yang tahu sifat **_**chara-chara**_** di atas**—**terutama Hanabi & Konohamaru**—**harap segera memberitahu saya (^0^) karena saya butuuuuhh sekali…**

**(^^) saya masih membutuhkan kritik dan saran, supaya di-**_**chap**_** berikutnya bisa lebih baik…**

**Arigato gozaimashu… (^,~)**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Pair : Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**—**mungkin ada Romance-nya sedikit**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kaze no Hana **風の花 © **Izumi Nairi**

**Rating : K**

**.**

* * *

**Kaze no Hana **風の花

Chapter 2

"Aku…" ujar Hanabi. Dia kembali menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Tsunade. "Aku lebih setuju kalau Sarato—Konohamaru-_san_ yang jadi _taichou_."

Hening.

Sampai Tsunade akhirnya angkat bicara karena tak betah dengan suasana yang canggung itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Sudah diputuskan, benar? Konohamaru, kau kuberi misi untuk memimpin Hanabi, Moegi, dn Udon, untuk mengawal tamu kita dari Desa Tamue sampai ke tempat tinggalnya dengan selamat. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!" ujar mereka serempak.

"Sekarang, pergi!" perintah Tsunade. Sedetik kemudian, "Hanabi-_chan_, kau tetap di sini."

Hanabi yang sudah berbalik, menoleh. Tatapannya bingung. "Baiklah, Hokage-_sama_."

Sementara Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon, tetap berjalan menuju pintu. Konohamaru membiarkan kedua temannya untuk keluar dulu. Setelah itu, dia baru menutup pintu. Sebelum pintu ruang Hokage itu benar-benar tertutup, telinganya sempat menangkap sebuah suara kecil menyebut namanya.

—"—

Mata Moegi menyipit saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut panjang berlari ke arah mereka. Rambut hitamnya yang berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari pagi, sempat membuatnya iri. Tapi saat dia melihat Konohamaru, rasa irinya langsung hilang.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," kata gadis itu sembari tersenyum kecil. Dia mengusap peluh di keningnya, "Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang."

Tak perlu berbasa-basi, mereka berjalan melewati gerbang Konoha menuju Desa Tamue. Moegi dan Udon saling bercanda dengan Konohamaru. Kadang-kadang mereka bertengkar, tapi lebih sering terlihat tertawa satu sama lain. Laki-laki yang paling tua di antara mereka, menoleh ke arah Hanabi.

"Kau tak ikut bermain dengan mereka, nak?" tanyanya. "Kelihatannya mereka asyik sekali."

Mata Hanabi sama sekali tak melirik ketiga remaja yang sedang bermain itu. Konohamaru melemparkan lelucon dan disambut tawa kedua teman-temannya. Moegi tampak ingin Konohamaru bercanda lagi, tapi cucu Hokage ketiga itu malah menguap malas. Udon hanya tersenyum kecil, berada di belakang kedua temannya yang mulai ribut.

"Aku tak terlalu akrab dengan mereka," jawab Hanabi sambil tersenyum hampa. "Oh, kita belum berkenalan."

"Aku Akioto Takamura. Kalau kau?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Hyuuga Hanabi," jawab gadis bermata pucat itu. Dia menatap awan yang berarak di sepanjang hamparan biru langit pagi. "Aku… sebetulnya memang tidak akrab dengan banyak orang. Kecuali dengan teman satu timku."

Takamura hanya terdiam. Dia menatap Konohamaru dan kedua temannya yang kini sedang tertawa-tawa. Sebenarnya hanya Konohamaru dan Moegi saja yang tertawa. Sedangkan Udon hanya senyam-senyum.

"Aku ada masalah dengan seorang di antara mereka," kata Hanabi lagi. Matanya menangkap sepasang burung putih melintasi langit. "Aku tahu dia sebenarnya juga merasa tidak enak sekarang."

Kakek di sebelahnya masih tak berkata apa-apa. Wajah tuanya masih mengarah ke tiga sekawan itu. Kemudian, dia menoleh ke arah Hanabi.

"Padahal, saat sebelum dia masuk ke akademi... dia cukup kenal—dekat—denganku." Matanya yang pucat menerawang langit. "Aku tak mempermasalahkannya, tapi aku merasa tak enak dengan tatapan teman-temannya."

Takamura melihat syal panjang Konohamaru tersangkut di bebatuan. Lalu matanya menangkap Moegi yang tengah menertawakannya, sementara Udon hanya menahan senyum. Hanabi yang mendengar tawa kencang milik Moegi pun kembali ke alam sadarnya. Dengan cepat dia menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang mulus.

"Hehehe… maafkan aku, Takamura-_jii-sama_. Saat melihat langit, penyakit curhatku memang kambuh. Yah… hari ini aku bukan seperti diriku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Kali ini, senyumnya jauh lebih murung dari sebelumnya. "_Nee-chan_ juga kadang-kadang begitu. Tapi dia selalu tersenyum saat bercerita."

"Aku maklum denganmu, Hanabi-_chan_—boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?—terkadang memang kita perlu meengutarakan apa yang kita pikirkan," kata Takamura akhirnya.

"Anda sangat baik. Tapi… kuharap anda mau menyimpan ini dari orang lain," pinta gadis Hyuuga itu.

Takamura tersenyum lembut. "Mau dengar saran dari _jii-san_?"

Hanabi menoleh.

"Selain perlu mengatakan apa yang dipikirkan, orang juga perlu mencoba hal-hal yang baik pada akhirnya—meskipun awalnya memang tak sebaik yang kita harap."

Gadis Hyuuga itu terdiam. Namun matanya—tak ada yang tak bisa melihat bahwa kini mata keperakan miliknya sedikit berbinar.

"Siapapun dia, dia pasti merasakan bahwa kau adalah teman yang selama ini dia harapkan kembali padanya. Jadilah seperti yang dia mau, karena_ jii-san_ yakin, kau pasti juga begitu, Hanabi-_chan_."

"Terima kasih banyak, _jii-sa_—"

"Hanabi-_san_," panggil Udon.

Hanabi menoleh cepat, tanpa memperhatikan bahwa remaja berkacamata itu tepat berada di depannya. Kening mereka saling berbenturan, namun untungnya tak satupun dari mereka jatuh. Gadis berambut gelap itu mengelus keningnya pelan sambil meminta maaf pada Udon.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hanabi-_san_," kata Udon maklum. "Oh, kau tampak asyik sekali berbincang dengan Takamura-_sama."_

Hanabi tersenyum kecil. "Kau bisa ikut bergabung dengan kami, Udon-_san_. Bagaimana dengan kedua temanmu?"

"Mereka sedang enak-enakkan bertengkar. Aku sebenarnya sudah malas melerai," desah Udon. Matanya melirik Moegi sejenak. "Suara gadis itu benar-benar keras, ya?"

"Tidak juga. Perempuan memang kadang-kadang bersuara nyaring—bukan keras," ujar Hanabi meluruskan. Dia menatap Udon. "Oh, sebelum aku datang ke ruangan Hokage, apa Tsunade-_sama_ berkata sesuatu? Tentang misi ini, misalnya."

"Kurasa tidak ada. Dia hanya memberitahu kami bahwa nanti kita akan melewati danau dan kau yang akan menjadi pengganti Ebisu-_sensei_," jawab laki-laki itu. "Dan perlu beberapa hari untuk bisa sampai ke Desa Tamue, benar, kan, Takamura-_sama_?"

Takamura mengangguk. "Memang agak lama. Saat aku datang ke sini, perlu waktu sehari penuh untuk ke Konoha. Kalau kalian mengantarkanku, lalu kembali ke desa… mungkin dua sampai tiga hari."

"Lama sekali?" tanya Hanabi sembari mengerutkan kening. "Kupikir Desa Tamue cukup dekat."

"Memang, tapi kalau kita berjalan seperti ini, pasti akan lama," kata Takamura tertawa.

Udon ikut tertawa lebar, sedangkan sang gadis Hyuuga hanya tersenyum manis. Melihat itu, mereka berdua, Takamura dan Udon, bersyukur. Mereka yakin, Hanabi sudah tidak kelihatan semurung tadi.

"Ti-TIDAAAAAKKK!"

Hanabi, Udon, dan Takamura menoleh. Moegi sedang terduduk menghadap semak-semak. Matanya basah, tangannya menunjuk semak-semak itu dan berkata, "K-Konohamaru—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Hanabi detik itu juga. Bukan pada Moegi, melainkan sesosok tubuh yang berdiri di atas pohon dekat semak-semak yang ditunjuk gadis berambut oranye itu

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

**Lima tahun lalu…**

Brak!

Cucu Hokage saat itu berbalik. Matanya mendapati seorang gadis kecil tengah tersungkur di belakangnya. Heran, dia mendekati gadis itu dan berjongkok di depannya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut saat melihat mata gadis itu.

"Kau dari klan Hyuuga?" tanyanya.

Gadis kecil itu masih mengusap-usap keningnya. Sedikit memerah, sama seperti kornea matanya yang basah. Sedetik kemudian, air matanya bergulir. Tak ada isak, yang ada hanyalah air mata yang jatuh ke pipi kemerahannya. Di depannya, anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi menatapnya sedikit bingung.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya anak laki-laki itu tadi. Dia memberanikan diri menyentuh kening gadis itu. Dielusnya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga pernah jatuh seperti itu."

Tak ada sahutan.

"Kau tidak perlu menangis… karena menangis hanya boleh dilakukan kalau mata kita sakit. Apa matamu sakit?" tanyanya polos. Wajahnya mendekati mata pucat sang perempuan kecil, lalu mengamatinya sebentar. "Merah. Tapi aku tetap melarangmu menangis!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata gadis itu. matanya yang keperakan masih terus mengeluarkan air mata. "Aku minta maaf karena menabrakmu tadi."

Anak itu tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa-apa! Aku tidak kesakitan, lihat?"

Saat melihat senyumnya, sang perempuan kecil itu juga ikut tersenyum kecil. Pipinya mulai memerah.

"Nah, begitu! Tersenyum, karena kalau tersenyum… kau terlihat sangat manis," puji lelaki itu. "Bukankah semua orang akan menyukaimu kalau kau tersenyum semanis ini?"

"Terima kasih," kata sang perempuan. Tangan mungilnya mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi halusnya."Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Bocah laki-laki itu berdiri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada sang gadis kecil. "Sini, aku bantu!"

Anak perempuan itu menerima uluran tangan dari orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Matanya berbinar, terlihat makin indah dalam cahaya matahari senja. Dia berhadapan dengan anak itu sebentar, lalu membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat tinggal. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak."

"E—"

Langit yang mulai gelap membuatnya segera meninggalkan bocah lelaki yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Tak mendengar kata-kata anak yang baru dikenalnya, dia hanya berlari. Meski demikian, ingin sekali dia bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Entah kapan.

Sementara gadis itu berlari membelakanginya, pipi bocah laki-laki itu mulai memerah. Disentuh pipinya yang gembul. Bisiknya pelan, "Pipiku panas sekali. Aku pasti sakit."

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: Hallo (^^) saya datang lagi… maaf agak lama, tapi saya harap karakternya sudah lebih IC dari di **_**chap**_** sebelumnya… meskipun harus sedikit-sedikit**

**Saya masih belum tahu karakter Moegi dan Udon di sini… jadi kalau ada yang tahu (^^), mohon dengan sangat, ya, untuk segera memberitahukan saya, hehehe… **

**Saya dan chap ini masih banyak kekurangan, karena itu mohon bantuannya, serta kritik dan saran supaya bisa lebih baik dari sebelumnya… (^_^)**

**Arigato gozaimashu… (^^)**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**narusaku20: terima kasih atas masukan sifat Konohamaru & Hanabi-nya… (^,^) saya sangat terbantu, semoga di **_**chap**_** ini sudah agak IC**

**Hwang Energy: arigato… saya sangat terbantu (^^) dan terima kasih karena sudah suka dengan **_**fic**_** ini, dan salam kenal juga…**

**.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Pair : Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**—**mungkin ada Romance-nya sedikit**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kaze no Hana **風の花 © **Izumi Nairi**

**Rating : K**

**.**

* * *

**Kaze no Hana **風の花

Chapter 3

.

"Maafkan aku." Nada suaranya sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa menyesal. Cengiran liciknya makin membuat wajah pria itu kian menyebalkan di mata Hanabi. "Aku memang harus melakukannya."

"K-Kohonamaru…" bisik Moegi parau.

Hanabi hanya menatap lelaki yang masih membawa Konohamaru itu dengan tatapan dingin. namun bibirnya bergerak membentuk kata-kata, "Moegi-_san_, pergi dan bawa Takamura-_jii-sama_ dari sini. Biar aku dan Udon-san yang menangani pria ini."

Moegi tak bergerak sedikit pun. Dia masih _shock_ dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Matanya menatap Konohamaru kosong. _'Salahku… salahku… bagaimana ini? Aku__—'_ Dia tidak bisa berpikir apa pun sekarang. Satu-satunya hal yang disadarinya kini adalah Kohonamaru yang sudah pingsan.

Melihat situasi ini, Udon segera sigap dan menggendong Moegi menuju ke bawah pohon tak jauh dari Takamura berdiri. Dengan matanya, dia mengisyaratkan Takamura untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan memintanya untuk menemani Moegi yang masih membatu. Sedetik kemudian, laki-laki berkacamata itu sudah berada di samping Hanabi.

"Apa tujuanmu?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada dingin.

Pria itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sembari berdecak tak puas. "Hum? Tujuanku?" tanya orang itu setengah mendengus. "Kalahkan aku dulu, baru kuberi tahu..."

Udon yang bermaksud menyerang pria ini, segera ditahan Hanabi dengan tangan kirinya. Kening gadis berambut coklat itu berkerut. "Kau sepertinya bukan dari desa manapun—tidak terlihat satu tanda pengenal pun di badanmu. Kalau bukan mata-mata, kau pasti hanya orang suruhan dari kelompok kecil."

"Begitu?" Orang itu tertawa lirih. "Heh… kalian masih anak-anak, mana tahu soal hal-hal seperti mata-mata, hm?"

Hanabi tidak menjawab. Matanya melirik Udon sekilas, kemudian kembali memfokuskan diri mengawasi pria berambut putih yang membawa Konohamaru itu.

"Begini saja, kita saling jujur satu sama lain sekarang," sergah pria itu. "Aku menginginkan kakek tua di sana. Sementara kau pasti ingin menyelamatkan bocah ini, kan?"

"Hm?"

"Kau serahkan padaku kakek tua itu, dan aku akan mengembalikan bocah ini," katanya lagi. "Adil, kan?"

"Sayang sekali, kami tidak menerima pertukaran dalam bentuk apapun," ujar Hanabi. Dia menunduk sebentar, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "_Byakugan!_"

Pria berambut putih itu sedikit kaget, namun dia berhasil menguasai rasa kagetnya dengan berkata, "Dari klan Hyuuga, ya? Tapi tak akan berarti apa-apa kalau masih bocah."

Detik berikutnya, tangan laki-laki itu sudah membentuk segel, kemudian Hanabi dan Udon merasakan getaran di bawah telapak kaki mereka. Udon menatap tanah, dan manyadari kalau sudah muncul rekahan-rekahan yang makin lama kian mendekati mereka. Dengan sigap dia segera melompat menuju pohon yang terdekat darinya, begitu pula dengan Hanabi.

"Pengguna elemen tanah," kata Udon.

"Udon-_san_," panggil Hanabi. "Bisa minta bantuanmu sebentar, tidak?"

Lelaki berkacamata itu menoleh.

"Tolong kau bawa Konohamaru-_san_, Moegi-_san_, dan Takamura-_jii-sama_ pergi dari sini," pinta gadis berambut coklat itu. "Biar aku yang mengalihkan perhatiannya."

Udon mengernyit. "Ap—"

"Sekarang!"

Hanabi turun dan mengambil kunai yang berada di kantong ninjanya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dia berlari menerjang pria yang berdiri diam menatapnya. Meski demikian, gadis Hyuuga itu tak kehilangan kewaspadaan, dengan menganggap musuhnya kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba yang dia lakukan.

Saat jarak antara dia dan pria itu semakin dekat, dia menghunuskan kunainya, berharap senjatanya sangat tajam sehingga bisa menghentikan musuhnya yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak menyadari kalau sang musuh sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu di balik tangannya.

Satu meter.

Crash!

Hanabi langsung menjauh. Matanya menatap sang musuh setengah tak percaya. Meski demikian, raut wajahnya yang dingin mampu menyembunyikan kekagetannya itu. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa menyelamatkan tiga orang dengan ditemani seorang teman.

"Sayang sekali," ucap pria itu. "Padahal dengan jarak segitu, kau seharusnya tak bisa bergerak lagi. Coba kalau kau sedetik lebih lama, mungkin temanmu yang berkacamata hanya bisa menangisi kepergianmu."

"Ouch!" desis Hanabi sambil memegang lengan kanan atasnya. Lengan bajunya yang sobek memperlihatkan sayatan senjata yang digunakan musuh untuk menyerangnya. Hanya lima senti, namun rasanya seperti terbakar. Panas yang dia rasakan seakan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Seperti—

"Benar sekali. Aku sudah melumuri senjataku—semuanya—dengan racun.," kata pria itu sambil berdecak kagum. "Benar-benar pintar, ya, aku ini."

Tanpa disadari Hanabi, Udon sudah berada di sebelahnya. Dia berjongkok di samping gadis itu, kemudian bertanya pelan, "Kau baik-baik saja, Hanabi-_san_?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu menoleh. "U-Udon-_san_?"

"Kau harusnya tidak gegabah dulu," ujar Udon. Dia berdiri dan menatap musuh tajam. "Giliranku."

Mata Hanabi melebar. Dengan mata pucatnya yasng masih dalam kondisi _byakugan_, dia melihat Udon berlari menyongsong musuh yang kini mulai serius lagi. Dalam larinya, Udon membuat segel dengan tangannya, kemudian muncullah sekawanan burung pipit dari balik pakaiannya. Hanabi terkesima.

Tak hanya gadis bermata pucat itu saja, melainkan juga sang musuh. Tapi keterkesimaannya segera hilang. Dia langsung membuat segel untuk kedua kalinya, dan tanah di sekitarnya bergetar. Bebatuan dan bongkahan-bongkahan tanah terangkat naik, terbang karena _chakra_ yang dia pancarkan di tanah dan udara sekitarnya. Detik berikutnya, bebatuan dan bongkahan tanah tersebut menyerang jurus milik Udon.

Mata hitam Udon menyipit. Dia melompat menjauhi tubrukan antara burung pipitnya dengan jurus musuhnya itu. Kepulan asap karena jurusnya telah terpatahkan tak membuatnya kehilangan pengamatan akan pria berambut putih itu. Miris, itulah yang dia bayangkan bakal terjadi padanya dan timnya saat ini.

Hanabi mengamati aliran _chakra_ di dalam tubuhnya, kemudian mengeluh pelan. _'Ini gawat. Sepertinya racun ini sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Kalau begini, siapa yang akan menolong Udon-_san_?'_

Mata gadis itu kini tak mengamati pertarungan antara Udon dengan sang musuh, melainkan pada sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak pingsan tak jauh darinya. Setelah memastikan kalau perhatian musuhnya teralih berkat Udon—yang berlawanan dengan rencananya semula—dia melompat turun dan mendekati tubuh Kohonamaru.

Dia memegang lengan atas cucu Hokage ketiga itu dengan ragu. Digoyang-goyangkan sedikit tubuh yang lemas itu, tapi belum ada respon. Sementara dia berjuang menahan rasa sakit di lengannya, dan panas yang kian membakar, dia masih berusaha menyadarkan Konohamaru.

Pandangan badis itu sudah agak kabur. Perlahan, tanpa sadar dia mulai menonaktifkan _byakugan_-nya. Dengan kewaspadaan tinggi, dia melingkarkan lengan Konohamaru di pundaknya, lalu berusaha berdiri dengan menopang pada pohon di sebelahnya. Berat badan laki-laki itu tak membuatnya patah arang. Yang penting baginya adalah melaksanakan rencana yang dibuatnya—menyelamatkan orang-orang yang bisa diselamatkan.

—"—

_Itu aku?_

_Iya, benar. Itu aku. Aku masih ingat saat ketika aku di taman kecil nan sepi itu. Saat itu aku sedang melihat langit senja yang berhiaskan awan jingga. Suasananya begitu sepi, sampai-sampai desiran angin yang lirih pun juga bisa terdengar jelas. Dan, oh, kicauan burung yang pulang ke sarangnya juga terdengar sangat keras kala itu._

_Eh, siapa itu? Seorang gadis kecil tiba-tiba menghampiri aku yang duduk di kursi taman sendirian di sana. Dari bawah pohon ini, aku bisa melihat senyum kecilnya yang ramah saat mengobrol dengan diriku yang mash kecil di sana. Hahaha… waktu itu aku agak lupa dengan dirinya, karena sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertemu. Ini pertemuan kedua kami._

"_Selamat sore," sapa gadis itu. Senyum kecilnya masih bertengger di wajahnya yang putih. _

_Kulihat diriku yang kecil menoleh. Aku ingin tertawa rasanya saat melihat raut bingung yang terpampang jelas di wajahku waktu itu. Tapi hanya beberapa detik, karena aku—maksudku aku yang kecil—sudah ingat siapa gadis kecil ini. _

"_S-selamat, sore."_

_Dia hanya mengulum senyum. Tatapannya tak beralih dari wajahku yang memerah karena matahari senja._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, mencoba membuka pembicaraan._

_Dia hanya terdiam. Senyumnya yang sudah sangat tipis itu menghilang. Meskipun aku tidak mendengar ucapannya, aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas kalau yang digumamkan setelah diamnya gadis itu adalah: "Aku hanya ingin ke sini saja, kok."_

_Kulihat aku yang kecil itu menganggukkan kepala. Seperti segarnya air sungai, aku masih ingat betul dia sama sekali tidak mengusikku yang kembali melamun—dan mengabaikannya juga. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah berdiri di dekatku, menungguku untuk mempersilahkan duduk atau bahkan mengusirnya._

"_Kau masih di sini?" Aku yang masih bocah hanya menatapnya polos. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kalau mengingatnya. Dan kini, saat aku benar-benar melihat langsung, aku harus menahan diri tertawa sampai berguling-guling di tanah saat melihat keluguanku sendiri._

"_Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi._

_Deg! _

_Tiba-tiba saja, seperti ada yang menohok dadaku. Aku melihat ilusi—kalau ini memang ilusi—yang berada di hadapanku mulai samar-samar. Awan senja itu perlahan-lahan menipis, dan bayangan kedua anak kecil yang sedari tadi kuamati sudah tak bisa terlihat jelas oleh mataku. Desiran angin yang berhembus lembut di sekitarku telah berlalu. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi meskipun mataku sudah kupincingkan sekuat tenaga. _

_Tunggu! Aku ingat kejadian setelah ini. Saat itu… saat itu aku dan dia berkenalan. Aku masih ingat senyuman gadis kecil itu saat menyalami tanganku yang mungil. Tapi aku juga ingin melihatnya langsung. _

"Konohamaru-_san_?"

_Apa? Suara siapa itu? Aku bisa mendengarnya meskipun masih agak samar. Tapi kini pemandangannya jauh berbeda. Tidak ada lagi awan jingga. Tidak ada lagi desiran angin. Dan hidungku mencium bau darah._

"Ugh, berat sekali! Tapi aku harus bisa. Udon-_san_—"

_Suaranya semakin jelas. Perlahan-lahan, pemandangan masa lalu yang kadang kala muncul di pikiranku itu berganti menjadi semak-semak yang besar. Aku juga bisa melihat rindangnya pohon di sampingku. _

"Konohamaru-_san_, bangunlah."

Pelan-pelan, laki-laki bersyal itu membuka matanya. Dia merasakan pusing yang tiba-tiba menghentak kepalanya. Sepertinya dia baru terbentur sesuatu.

"Ouch!"

Saat keadaannya masih pusing dan bingung, dia langsung terjatuh. Wajahnya langsung mendongak. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah ternganga. Matanya menangkap sosok Hanabi yang tengah meremas lengan kanan atasnya kuat-kuat. Darah merembes ke pakaiannya yang terlihat lusuh. Namun dia bisa melihat senyum tipis gadis di depannya itu saat dia menatap wajah pucat yang seakan dipenuhi kesakitan itu.

"Hanabi?"

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: Moshi-moshi… maaf seluas samudra baru bisa update sekarang :) soalnya minggu kemarin ada tes semesteran**—**doakan nilai rapor-nya bagus-bagus, ya…**

**Well**—**nggak tahu lagi mau apa (-,-) yang penting terima kasih banyak buat semuanya karena sudah membaca fic ini (^^), semoga di next chapter bisa update lebih awal dan nggak telat-telat lagi. Maaf, kalau masih ada out of character di sini, soalnya masih perlu mendalami chara-chara semua (^^)**

**Oh, hampir lupa, jutsu-nya Udon-**_**san**_** cuma karangan semata, soalnya bingung kemampuannya dia apa… **

**Kritik, saran, dan komentar diterima dengan senang hati…**

**Arigato gozaimashu… (^O^)**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**hafiza uzumaki: hallo, salam kenal juga, ya… terima kasih karena sudah membaca, & minta maaf kalau updatenya lama (^.^) semoga suka!**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**Pair : Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**—**mungkin ada Romance-nya sedikit**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kaze no Hana **風の花 © **Izumi Nairi**

**Rating : K**

**.**

* * *

.

**Kaze no Hana**風の花

Chapter 4

.

"Hanabi?"

Sebelum menyentuh tanah, Konohamaru segera menangkap tubuh gadis bermata pucat itu. Wajahnya dipenuhi rasa bingung, sedih, dan marah. Dia menatap sekeliling, dan menemukan sosok Takamura dan Moegi sedang berlindung di balik pohon yang agak jauh dari mereka. Pikiran baru mengatakan padanya untuk membawanya ke sana.

Dia melingkarkan lengannya ke punggung Hanabi, dan lengannya yang lain di lutut sang gadis. Kemudian, dengan satu gerakan dia berdiri sembari menggendongnya. Dia setengah berlari menuju pohon di mana Takamura dan Moegi berlindung, namun dia berhenti mendadak saat mendengar suara dentingan benda tajam yang beradu. Dia menoleh.

"Udon?" Matanya menatap tak percaya.

Dia menunduk, menatap wajah Hanabi yang kini matanya telah menutup. _'Apa yang kulakukan? Sebagai _taichou_, harusnya aku lebih bertanggung jawab terhadap timku. Kalau tahu tugas sebagai _taichou_—apalagi _sensei_—seperti ini, l__ain kali, aku tidak akan meremehkan Ebisu-_sensei_ lagi.'_

Dia melanjutkan langkahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kohamaru sudah sampai di bawah pohon tempat Takamura dan Moegi berada. Dengan hati-hati dia membaringkan Hanabi di dekat Moegi yang tampaknya masih kaku. Matanya menatap wajah Hanabi sejenak, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Takamura.

"_Jii-sama_," panggilnya. "Bisakah anda menjaga Hanabi sebentar?"

"Ya," ujar sang kakek sambil menghampiri gadis berambut coklat itu.

Setelah merasa kalau Hanabi akan baik-baik saja, dia berdiri dan berbalik menghadap ke tempat pertarungan antara musuh dengan Udon. Bibirnya terkatup rapat saat melihat Udon yang mulai tampak kewalahan saat menghadapi jurus musuh yang datang bertubi-tubi. Dalam hitungan detik, dia berlari menuju Udon.

"UDON!" teriaknya lantang, membuat Udon dan pria yang kini menyeringai itu menoleh. "_Kagebushin no jutsu_!"

"K-Konohamaru—!"

Sesosok bayangan _cloning_ milik Konohamaru muncul. Konohamaru mengerluarkan chakra di sekujur tubuhnya, kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada _cloning_-nya. Mengerti, cloning-nya segera mengalirkan _chakra_ yang kelihatannya berlawanan arah dengan arah _chakra_ sang cucu Hokage ketiga itu. Dalam hitungan detik, _chakra_ berwarna kebiru-biruan berbentuk seperti bola tercipta di tangan Konohamaru.

Mata Konohamaru menatap sang musuh sebentar, detik berikutnya dia telah berlari menyongsong musuh di hadapannya.

Mata pria berambut putih itu melebar. Tak menyangka anak yang baru dibuatnya pingsan bisa sadar, dan lebih kaget dengan serangan dadakan yang dibuatnya. Tubuhnya yang tidak siap dengan kejutan Konohamaru harus menerima dengan telak serangan dari _rasengan_ milik remaja Sarutobi itu.

"AAAAHH!" teriaknya. Matanya menyipit menahan kesakitan yang serasa mengoyak sarafnya.

Konohamaru langsung menjauh. Dirinya yang masih belum terbiasa menggunakan jurus yang diwariskan dari Naruto itu nampak kelelahan. _'Jurus ini… menguras _chakra_-ku. Aku hanya bisa menggunakannya sekali saja.'_

Musuhnya tampak tidak berdaya. Meskipun masih bisa bergerak, tapi tetap saja tidak akan sama seperti sebelum dia terkena jurus Konohamaru. Matanya yang kemerahan menatap kedua remaja di hadapannya itu meremehkan. Tangannya mulai membuat segel.

"Jangan macam-macam," ujar Udon sambil meremas tangan sang musuh. Dirinya sudah berjongkok di depan musuh yang bersandar pada pohon itu, dan berkata lagi, "Kau bisa lebih buruk dari ini."

Mata lelaki berambut putih itu membelalak. "B-bagaimana kau bisa secepat itu?"

"Siapa namamu?" Udon balik bertanya, tak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari lelaki di depannya. "Dan kenapa kau menyerang kami begitu saja?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja urusan kami," sergah Konohamaru. Dia berjalan mendekati sang musuh, kemudian berjongkok di sebelah Udon. "Katakan!"

"Namaku Tomure. Kazahiro Tomure," kata sang musuh akhirnya, setelah mendapat tatapan tajam dari Konohamaru dan Udon. "Aku—seperti yang dikatakan teman Hyuuga-mu itu—adalah mata-mata."

Kening Udon berkerut, sementara Konohamaru menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Tomure. Dia sama sekali tidak puas dengan ucapan lelaki itu.

"Mata-mata? Siapa yang menyuruhmu jadi mata-mata?" tanya Konohamaru cepat. "Siapa atasanmu?"

"Aku—"

"TOMURE!" teriak sebuah suara.

Udon dan Konohamaru mendongak, mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang menatap mereka garang. Detik berikutnya, wanita itu melompat turun dan menarik Tomure dari kepungan kedua remaja itu. Matanya melotot marah, entah pada lelaki yang dipapahnya atau pada Konohamaru dan Udon. Wajahnya sedikit berkerut saat melihat luka Tomure.

"Kau!" seru sang wanita. "Kenapa bisa kalah dengan anak kecil?"

Tomure yang tidak terima dengan perkataan sang wanita itu langsung menyergah kasar, "Siapa yang kalah, hah? Aku baru saja bersenang-senang dengan anak berkacamata itu, kemudian si syal panjang itu datang dan menyerangku tanpa aba-aba! Lagi pula, Chirake-_chan_, kenapa kau ke sini?"

Chirake—nama perempuan itu—hanya terdiam. Dia mengamati Udon dan Konohamaru dari bawah sampai atas, kemudian mendecih. "Dasar! Mana kakek tua itu?"

Tomure melihat berkeliling, lalu menyadari kalau orang yang dicarinya tidak ada. "Aku tidak tahu."

Chikare langsung menjatuhkan lelaki berambut putih itu dengan sebal, lalu mengambil kunai. Tangannya memegang kunai tepat di depan wajahnya, seakan sang kunai membelah wajahnya yang putih. Bibirnya seakan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanya Udon. _'Oh!'_

Konohamaru mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir dia akan menggunakan _genjutsu_." Kakinya sudah mempersiapkan kuda-kuda.

Sesaat kemudian, sang wanita melemparkan kunai yang dipegangnya tepat di antara kaki Konohamaru dan Udon. Mata mereka menatap kunai tersebut, lalu saat memfokuskan kembali pandangan mereka ke arah Chirake, mereka membatu.

Wanita yang berpakaian seperti kimono itu sudah menghilang bersama dengan teman lelakinya.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Konohamaru sambil berlari ke arah tempat sang wanita itu berdiri sebelumnya. Matanya menusuri setiap dahan pepohonan, namun tak tampak sesosok wanita berambut pirang di sekitarnya. "Jadi, kunai itu hanya sebagai pengalihan?"

"Tidak."

Konohamaru berhenti bergerak. "Lalu?"

"Ada _genjutsu_ di dalam kunai itu—atau tidak. Kita pasti menghindari kunai itu saat dilemparkan, atau mungkin akan langsung menyerang ketika wanita itu akan melemparkan kunai itu, bukan?" jelas Udon. "_Genjutsu_ sudah menguasai kita tepat saat dia menggumamkan sesuatu pada kunai itu."

Sang cucu Hokage ketiga itu pun menganga. Dirinya menatap tidak percaya pada kunai itu, kemudian ganti memandang Udon.

Udon yang agaknya sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya dari _genjutsu_ milik Chirake, langsung berjalan mendekati Konohamaru, kemudian mengajaknya untuk menemui teman-temannya yang lain. Konohamaru hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ke salah satu pohon yang berada agak jauh dari tempat pertarungan mereka.

"Takamura-_sama_?" panggil Udon.

"Kami di sini," sahut suara serak di balik semak-semak.

Mereka berdua segera menyibak semak-semak di depan mereka, lalu mendekati ketiga orang yang tampak tengah menunggu mereka. Udon langsung mendekati Takamura, menanyakan keadaan Hanabi yang masih pingsan. Meskipun luka di lengannya sudah diperban, namun wajah pucat nan dingin milik sang Hyuuga tetap membuatnya khawatir.

"Konohamaru…"

Lelaki bersyal hijau itu segera menoleh. Moegi yang duduk di bawah pohon itu tengah menatapnya dengan mata basah. Wajahnya yang biasa berhiaskan bulatan merah di pipinya, sekarang tampak pucat dan was-was. Kedua tangannya memeluk lututnya, perasaan takut dan bersalah seakan menguar dari tubuhnya.

Konohamaru mendekati tubuh itu, kemudian berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Aku minta maaf… aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak menolongmu, malah ketakutan seperti ini," bisik Moegi parau. "Aku minta maaf."

"Tak usah khawatir dan merasa bersalah begitu, Moegi-_chan_!" hibur Konohamaru sembari mengembangkan senyumnya. Dia mengelus pundak gadis berambut oranye itu pelan sambil berucap, "Aku dan Udon baik-baik saja. Dan sebentar lagi, Hanabi juga baik-baik saja. Kau juga harus begitu, ya?"

Tiba-tiba, dia langsung teringat dengan gadis itu. Dia segera berbalik, dan begitu mau melangkah menuju tubuh Hanabi, buru-buru dihentikan Takamura yang berkata, "Udon-_san_, Konohamaru-_san_, segera dirikanlah tenda. Malam ini, kita akan bermalam di sini dulu—mengingat Hanabi-_chan_ belum sadar."

Kedua remaja itu mengangguk. Mereka segera mengambil perlengkapan di dalam tas mereka, lalu berjuang mendirikan tenda dengan pasak dari kayu kecil yang mereka temukan di dekat mereka. Terdengar suara Konohamaru yang terdengar memprotes sahabatnya dari akademi itu.

"Bukankah kayu ini tidak kuat? Bagaimana kalau nanti tendanya roboh?" tanyanya. Dia membuang kayu yang susah payah dicarikan Udon untuknya.

"Kalau begitu, cari sendiri." Udon kembali mencari kayu.

"Apa aku harus menggunakan _bunshin_ supaya bisa membuat kayu ini jadi kuat, ya?" gumam Konohamaru. Sesaat kemudian, dia seperti mendapat pencerahan, "Udon, aku ada ide! Lebih baik kita pakai saja _bunshin_ untuk mendirikan tenda ini. Dari pada susah-susah, iya, kan?"

Lelaki berkacamata itu hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sementara itu, Moegi menatap tubuh kaku Hanabi, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah punggung Konohamaru.

—"—

Desiran angin malam tak membuat lelaki berambut coklat itu kembali membaringkan dirinya di tenda. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bertahan dalam dinginnya hutan yang mungkin saja dipenuhi hal yang mengejutkan. Seperti…

"Udon-_san_?"

Dia menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut panjang keluar dari tenda tak jauh dari pohon tempatnya bernaung, dan kini dia sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Mata Udon menyipit.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hanabi-_san_?" tanyanya, sedikit terkejut. Namun seulas senyum lega terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Syukurlah, kalau begitu."

Hanabi berjongkok di samping Udon, kemudian berkata padanya, "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

"Tentu," jawab sang lelaki berkacamata itu spontan. Detik berikutnya dia sudah menggeser posisi duduknya, sehingga memungkinkan sang gadis bisa ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon.

Hanabi menatap langit. Matanya yang pucat kini sedikit berbinar oleh bintang yang berkelap-kelip indah. Rembulan yang tampak malu-malu di balik awan menampakkan cahayanya yang lembut. Wajahnya yang sedari tadi tanpa ekspresi, kini mulai mengulum senyum tipis.

"Aku belum pernah melihat cahaya bulan yang sebegini terangnya," ujar Udon. Dia kembali menyandarkan dirinya pada pohon di belakangnya. "Di desa, cahayanya kalah dengan lampu-lampu di rumah warga."

"Aku setuju," gumam Hanabi. Dia menoleh pada Udon. "Terima kasih karena telah menolongku."

"Konohamaru yang menolongmu. Dia mengalahkan lelaki itu hanya dengan sekali serangan saja," sanggah lelaki berkacamata itu. "Justru aku yang minta maaf, karena tidak segera membantumu. Kalau saat itu aku lebih cepat, kau tidak akan terluka."

Hanabi menggeleng pelan. "Aku tetap merasa perlu berterima kasih padamu…"

Mereka terdiam. Saat-saat seperti ini, memang lebih indah dan nyaman menikmati rembulan dalam hening. Dengan tenang, Hanabi memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan angin malam yang membelai kulitnya lembut. Tubuhnya bersandar dengan perlahan. Meskipun masih agak pusing, namun ini lebih baik. Akan tetapi, tak satupun dari mereka yang menyadari sepasang mata tengah mengamati mereka.

"Apa kau menyukai Konohamaru?" tanya Udon tiba-tiba.

Hanabi membuka matanya, kemudian menjawab dengan tenang, "Tidak."

"Moegi menyukai Konohamaru."

Kali ini, Hanabi menegakkan badannya. Dia menoleh pada Udon—yang masih menatap langit tanpa mengubah posisinya. Ujarnya datar, "Dan kau menyukai Moegi-_san_."

Tak ada jawaban. Udon hanya tersenyum pada Hanabi. Namun, kali ini, tatapannya pada sang bulan agak berbeda. Lebih… sedih.

"Katakan saja pada Moegi-_san_, kalau itu memang benar," kata Hanabi. Dia menggeser posisinya agar bisa menatap Udon sepenuhnya. "Ada baiknya kalau jujur."

Senyum Udon kian mengembang. Dia menoleh, menatap Hanabi yang masih memandang ke arahnya. Kemudian, dia menganggukkan kepala.

"Itu lebih baik," kata Hanabi. Dia kembali menatap langit.

Sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengikuti pembicaraan kedua remaja itu menatap Hanabi dalam-dalam, kemudian terpejam. _'Begitukah?'_

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: Hallo, senangnya bisa update lebih cepat dari chap kemarin (^^) tapi tetap berharap isinya lebih baik… Oh, kalau ada kesalahan—apa aja, termasuk feel yang kurang (saya harap tidak)—mohon maaf, ya… (-_-)**

**Kritik, saran, komentar, semuanya diterima dengan senang hati… (^_^)**

**Arigato gozaimashu…**

**.**

**Balasan review**

**Hwang Energy: #toss balik**—**hehe, makasih banyak karena sudah me-review, dan saya senang kalau ada yang senang dengan karakter Udon *^,^* (kalau dibuat karakternya seperti saat di akademi, rasanya ada yang aneh…) Sekali lagi, terima kasih... **

**Konohana Hyuutobi: Salam kenal juga. Oh, ya, ini updatenya—kilat, nggak?—semoga suka… dan terima kasih karena sudah review (^^)**

**hafiza uzumaki: arigato… terima kasih atas review dan penantiannya (^O^), semoga chapter ini juga—makin—bagus & menarik buat hafiza-chan… **

.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**Pair : Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**—**mungkin ada Romance-nya sedikit**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kaze no Hana **風の花 © **Izumi Nairi**

**Rating : K**

**.**

* * *

**Kaze no Hana **風の花

Chapter 5

.

"Hanabi-_san_, benar sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Hanabi menoleh, kemudian mengulum senyum tipis pada orang yang tengah berjalan di sebelahnya. Katanya, "Aku baik-baik saja, Udon-_san_."

Takamura yang sedari tadi melihat Udon dan Hanabi, terkekeh-kekeh. Kemudian, dia menatap kedua orang di depannya. Moegi tampak sedang bercerita pada Konohamaru dengan antusias, sementara Konohamaru hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sesekali, mata hitam Takamaru melihat Konohamaru yang menoleh ke belakang, lalu kembali menyimak cerita gadis berambut oranye di sampingnya itu. Setelah itu, raut lelaki bermarga Sarutobi itu tampak agak bosan.

"Lihat! Aku melihat kepulan asap!" seru Moegi ceria sambil menunjuk asap kelabu nun jauh di sana. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Konohamaru, meminta perhatian. "Kau lihat? Ada kepulan asap! Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas."

Hanabi merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Dia mengaktifkan _byakugan_, kemudian memerhatikan asap kelabu yang ditunjuk Moegi. Tatapannya yang serius berubah menjadi sedikit ketakutan. Raut wajah datarnya kini mulai berkeringat dingin. Gadis Hyuuga itu berbisik pelan, "Kebakaran."

"Kebakaran?" Takamura mengalihkan pandangannya dari kepulan asap itu ke arah Hanabi. "Apakah terjadi sesuatu, Hanabi-_chan_?"

"Kita ke sana," ujar Konohamaru tiba-tiba. Dia melirik Hanabi sekilas, kemudian berjalan ke arah desa itu. "Aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi."

"Tapi kita harus menyembunyikan Takamura-_jii-sama_ terlebih dahulu," kata Hanabi datar. Dia menonaktifkan _byakugan_-nya, lalu menatap punggung Konohamaru dingin. "Aku takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Takamura-_jii-sama_. Mungkin ini jebakan."

Angin berdesir pelan. Langit biru yang terbentang luas hanya berhiaskan awan kecil berarak tipis-tipis. Di bawahnya, Seorang laki-laki bersyal panjang warna hijau berdiri kaku, seolah hanyalah patung yang menampakkan raut wajah dingin. Dia hanya berkata, "Aku dan Udon akan ke sana."

Suasana menjadi tidak nyaman. Udon dan Moegi melirik satu sama lain, lalu menatap Konohamaru dan Hanabi bergantian. Wajah mereka pias, merasa kalau akan terjadi pertengkaran di tim mereka. Sementara itu, Takamura hanya mendesah pelan. Dia berjalan menuju lelaki Sarutobi itu kemudian berkata, "Konohamaru-_san_, tampaknya ada sedikit permasalahan di Desa Tamue itu. _Jii-san_ selaku wakil kepala desa tidak bisa melepas tanggung jawab begitu saja."

Konohamaru tahu bukan itu yang ingin dikatakan oleh kakek tua itu. Tapi dia mengangguk sekali. "Aku tahu. Aku mengerti."

Hanabi mendesah perlahan, kemudian dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Desa Tamue, diikuti oleh teman-temannya. Dia tak mengerti kenapa _taichou_ di timnya itu menjadi agak sensitif dengannya. _'Mungkin aku yang terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, atau memang begitu?'_

Mereka berjalan dengan santai, namun dengan suasana yang jauh dari nyaman. Setelah kelima orang itu menaiki tanjakan kecil, mereka melihat sebuah desa yang hampir seluruh bangunannya terbakar. Orang-orang berkumpul di pintu masuk ke desa tersebut. Mereka terlihat membawa senjata dengan raut wajahnya yang membara karena marah—mungkin karena api di belakang mereka— dan kelima orang tersebut bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari penghuni desa itu.

"Mereka bukan orang-orang desa," ujar Takamura.

Moegi, Udon, dan Konohamaru menoleh bersamaan. Sementara itu Hanabi hanya menatap kerumunan orang-orang itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Mata pucatnya sedikit menyipit, detik berikutnya dia sudah mengaktifkan _byakugan_ kembali.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju ke Desa Tamue, tanpa sadar jarak mereka dengan orang-orang tersebut hanya sepuluh meter. Tanpa komando, langkah mereka langsung terhenti. Begitu pula dengan teriakan-teriakan yang kerumunan itu lontarkan.

"Takamura-_sama_, selamat datang," sapa salah seorang pria yang tiba-tiba maju ke depan. Dia tersenyum ramah. "Dan selamat datang pula kepada _shinobi_ dari Konoha. Selamat datang."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada desa ini, Sanju-_sama_?" tanya Takamura, dengan nada seolah menanyakan kenapa cucu lelakinya bermain boneka dengan teman perempuannya. "Kau bakar habis semuanya sampai tak bersisa. Dan siapa mereka?"

Sanju hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil mencibir. Namun matanya menatap Hanabi lekat. "Gadis itu… apa dia dari klan Hyuuga?"

Takamura memandang ke arah gadis yang dibicarakan Sanju, kemudian kembali menatap pria separuh baya yang masih menatap gadis kecil di sampingnya itu. "Kemarin kukira ada yang mengungkit hal itu."

"Hmm, kita akan membahas gadis itu nanti," ujar Sanju akhirnya. "Kita akan membicarakan masalah desa kita tercinta ini, Takamura-_sama_. Sekarang."

Dalam hitungan detik, orang-orang di belakang Sanju mulai bersiaga. Tangan mereka mencengkram senjata yang dipegangnya erat-erat. Mata mereka berkilat mematikan. Melihat itu, keempat remaja itu turut bersiap. Konohamaru maju ke depan, seolah berusaha melindungi Takamura yang sedari tadi tak menunjukkan ekspresi takut.

"Banyak hal yang pernah kulihat selama aku hidup, Sanju-_sama_. Termasuk melihat penasehat desa mencoba memberontak demi kekuasan sebagai ketua desa. Bagaimana dengan Ryuu_-sama_?" tanya Takamura. "Kupikir dia akan kaget sekali kala ayahnya terbunuh olehmu, bukan?"

Moegi menjerit tertahan, namun beruntung, Sanju dan orang-orang di belakangnya tampak tak memerhatikan.

Sanju tersenyum. "Dia hanya kukurung bersama dengan ibunya tercinta. Tak mungkin aku memisahkan keluarga bahagia yang sudah berkurang anggotanya itu, kan? Lagipula, demi untuk menjaga kesucian dan keharmonisan Desa Tamue ini, kupikir satu orang sudah cukup menjadi korban." Dia lalu teringat sesuatu. Katanya kemudian, "Bukan, tambahan empat remaja yang kuat, serta wakil ketua desa yang tua renta mungkin akan lebih baik."

Detik berikutnya, seolah terjadi gelombang massa yang menerpa kelima orang itu. Bawahan-bawahan Sanju segera berlari menyongsong mereka, lalu…

"_Kagebunshin no jutsu_!" seru Konohamaru, disusul dengan ratusan bayangan remaja Sarutobi itu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan balas menyerang bawahan Sanju yang bahkan belum sempat menyentuh lawan mereka.

Seolah tak mau kalah, Udon membentuk segel dengan tangannya, kemudian muncul burung pipit dari udara kosong seperti yang pernah dia lakukan saat melawan Kazahiro Tomure beberapa waktu lalu. Para pemberontak yang kewalahan saat mendapat serangan dari _cloning_ Konohamaru, kini harus menghadapi _jutsu_ burung pipit milik Udon.

Moegi dengan kunainya mencoba melindungi Takamura dari serangan musuh yang lolos dari jurus milik kedua temannya itu. Dengan lincah dia menangkis serangan dari musuh yang menyerangnya ataupun Takamura. Senyumnya terkembang saat dia berhasil mengalahkan tiga musuh sekaligus. Batinnya senang,_ 'Tak sia-sia aku mendengar saran Tenten-_nee-chan_ sewaktu dia dan Neji-_nii-san _melatih kami beberapa waktu lalu.'_

Saat ketiga remaja itu sibuk bertarung, seorang gadis berambut coklat dari klan Hyuuga menatap wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. Sebuah kunai tertancap tepat di samping kanan kakinya yang bergetar. Tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat, namun pandangannya serasa kabur dan samar-samar. Matanya yang pucat perlahan-lahan mulai menutup. Dan sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya, sebuah suara seolah membangunkan dirinya dalam ilusi dari wanita itu.

"_Hyuuga Hanabi?"_ suara itu memanggil. _"Hanabi-_chan_?"_

Namun suara itu begitu lirih. Gadis itu samar-samar melihat sebuah taman yang sepi dan suram. Semuanya terlihat abu-abu, yang berwarna hanyalah langit senja yang hanya berhiaskan awan oranye yang nampak kelam. Angin dingin yang Hanabi rasakan serasa menusuk tulang, padahal dia bisa melihat bunga kelabu tengah bermekaran dengan indah di dekat bangku di taman itu. Ini musim panas, dan bahkan pakaiannya yang tebal tak cukup membuatnya merasa hangat.

"_Hanabi?"_

Telinga gadis itu menangkap suara yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini, suara itu terdengar jauh lebih jelas dan keras. Begitu dia mulai memasang telinga untuk mendengar suara itu lagi, pemandangan di hadapannya berubah drastis. Sebuah hutan yang dingin dan suram menjadi hal yang dilihat Hanabi berikutnya. Rembulan merah bergantung di langit malam nan kelam di atasnya. Tidak ada bintang, bahkan awan pun tak menampakkan dirinya. Mengalahkan semua itu, lolongan serigala terdengar di telinganya. Refleks, dia memejamkan matanya, menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha agar suara itu segera pergi.

"Hanabi-_san_!"

'_Siapa?'_ batinnya.

Dia melihat pemandangannya berubah lagi. Sekarang di depannya berdiri kedua anak yang saling bertatap muka. Mereka nampak terlihat marah satu sama lain. Anak pertama terlihat memarahi si anak kedua, kemudian anak kedua balas membentak anak pertama. Mata pucat Hanabi bisa melihat bahwa si anak pertama tampak terpukul sekali, dan hal itu terbukti saat sang anak berbalik dan berlari memunggungi anak kedua. Si anak kedua hanya menatap punggung anak pertama itu sedih.

"Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Hanabi menoleh. Perempuan pirang yang tadi dilihatnya, kini muncul di sampingnya. Gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Itu kau, bukan?" tanya wanita itu lagi. "Dan yang satunya temanmu?"

"Apa maumu?"

"Ingatanmu sangat jernih saat mengingat tentang hal-hal menyakitkan seperti ini. Banyak yang berusaha melupakan ingatan buruk, namun kau menjaganya dengan sangat baik," ujar sang wanita. "Aku sampai tidak menyangka ada gadis sepertimu. Tampaknya kau dulu lemah, ya?"

Hanabi terdiam. Dia yang baru saja ingin membuka mulut, lalu tiba-tiba dia harus dihadapkan dengan pemandangan baru. Dia melihat dua orang perempuan yang hampir mirip—hanya umur dan rambutnya saja yang berbeda. Mereka saling berbincang-bincang, kemudian dilihatnya perempuan yang lebih besar itu meneteskan air mata saat kedua perempuan itu melihat laki-laki dewasa yang mirip mereka mendekat. Perbincangan mereka cukup lirih, namun Hanabi mendengar sedikit isi pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan ini," ujar gadis Hyuuga itu. "Kau mau menyiksaku?"

Wanita berkimono itu tersenyum manis. Namun senyumnya berubah menjadi horor. Matanya melebar, dan mulutnya mengeluarkan jeritan yang memekakkan telinga. Hanabi langsung menutup kedua telinganya, akan tetapi dia masih bisa mendengar jeritan sang wanita.

"_Rasengan_!"

Hanabi langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dia menatap ke arah depan dengan ketakutan. Pandangannya belum fokus, namun dia menangkap bayangan seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah berada di hadapannya, menatap wajahnya dengan khawatir dan setengah takut. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menyusuri setiap inci tanah yang menjadi tempat pertarungan mereka dengan bawahan Sanju. Tak ada orang-orang yang bergelimpangan di sana.

"Hanabi-_san_?" panggil laki-laki di hadapannya itu. "Hana—"

Gadis Hyuuga itu tak sadarkan diri untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan sigap Udon menangkap tubuh Hanabi, kemudian perlahan di membaringkannya di tanah. Matanya menatap wajah pucat Hanabi dengan sedih.

Konohamaru yang masih berdiri di depan wanita berambut pirang yang kini tergolek tak berdaya itu menoleh. Matanya menatap tubuh Hanabi yang kaku. Detik itu juga, lelaki Sarutobi itu berlari menuju kedua remaja itu.

"Kupikir dia terkena ilusi," terang Udon tanpa diminta. "Wanita itu, Chirake—mungkin itu namanya, aku sudah bilang dia pengguna _genjutsu_."

Konohamaru terdiam. Dia menatap berkeliling, melihat lapangan dimana dia dan teman-temannya bertarung melawan pemberontak desa kecil bernama Tamue. Dilihatnya Moegi sedang mengikat para pemberontak yang masih tak berdaya atau pingsan dengan dibantu oleh warga desa yang mulai bermunculan. Takamura sedang menolong Hanabi, entah bagaimana caranya—dia sama sekali tak mau tahu. Dia menunduk, sekali lagi menyesali kenapa dia yang jadi_ taichou_ di misi kali ini.

"Hanabi-_san_ akan baik-baik saja," ujar Udon.

Lelaki berkacamata itu menepuk bahu Konohamaru sekali, kemudian berjalan menuju Moegi untuk membantu gadis itu mengikat para pemberontak.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, Konohamaru-_san_. Gadis ini sangat kuat, dia pasti akan tersadar," hibur Takamura. Dia masih memandang wajah Hanabi yang dingin, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Pasti ilusi gadis pirang itu cukup hebat."

Konohamaru bergeming.

—"—

'_Samar.'_

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ruangan itu bercat biru, dengan langit-langit dari papan yang kelihatan terawat dan masih terlihat baru. Perlahan, dia menolehkan kepalanya, mencoba menangkap pemandangan lain yang lebih menari dari sekedar langit-langit kamar.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Hanabi menengok, dan melihat Takamura tengah duduk di samping ranjangnya sambil mengulum senyum kecil. Gadis itu balas tersenyum, meskipun yang dilakukannya hanya menarik otot bibirnya ke atas dengan sangat perlahan.

"Kupikir kau akan pingsan lebih lama daripada kemarin, Hanabi-_chan_," kata Takamura sambil terkekeh. Dia membantu gadis berambut coklat itu untuk duduk, kemudian meletakkan bantal sebagai menahan tubuh sang gadis agar tidak langsung menyentuh dinding yang dingin. "Ternyata ilusi tidak terlalu hebat, ya?" _'Padahal aku kemarin bilang kalau gadis pirang itu punya jurus ilusi yang cukup hebat.'_

"Aku lemah dalam _genjutsu_," kilah gadis itu. "Aku bisa lebih buruk jika tidak ada yang menolongku."

"Konohamaru-_san_ merasa sangat bersalah karena untuk kedua kalinya membuatmu pingsan—secara tidak langsung. Untung ada Moegi-_san_ dan Udon_-san_ yang menghiburnya, sekarang dia sudah agak sumringah," kata kakek itu. "Aku yakin dia akan senang saat melihatmu sadar."

Takamaru memberikan segelas air putih dan dua butir obat kepada Hanabi. Dengan wajah menunduk, gadis itu menerimanya, lalu segera meminum obat itu. Badannya menjadi lebih baik saat air itu membasahi kerongkongannya. Bibirnya yang pucat mulai berwarna. Senyum Takamura mengembang saat melihat gadis Hyuuga itu menghabiskan air putih yang dia berikan.

"Saya minta maaf, Takamura-_jii-sama_. Saya merasa tidak bisa menjalankan misi yang diberikan Tsunade-_sama_ dengan baik," kata Hanabi tiba-tiba. Dia meletakkan gelas kosong itu di atas meja dekat ranjangnya. "Saya sepertinya mengacaukan semuanya."

"Semua orang kadang-kadang juga mengacaukan beberapa hal," hibur Takamura. "Setelah ini, lebih baik kau beristirahat saja dulu. Aku akan ke sini lagi nanti."

Takamura berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Hanabi menatap punggung kakek tua itu sampai tak terlihat lagi.

Dia menatap keluar jendela. Dilihatnya Konohamaru tengah berbincang-bincang dengan kedua sahabatnya. Meskipun wajahnya menampakkan senyum ceria seperti biasa, tawanya jelas terdengar sampai ke telinganya, dan matanya yang selalu berbinar, tapi dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil pada lelaki itu. Gadis itu menggeleng, mencoba menepis bayangan aneh yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Hai."

Gadis itu menoleh. Dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki seusianya tengah tersenyum padanya. Hanabi menganggukkan kepala.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya.

"Lumayan," jawab Hanabi sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau… siapa?"

"Aku anak ketua desa ini. Namaku Koitsuma Ryuu," ujarnya sambil duduk di kursi yang diduduki Takamura beberapa saat lalu. "Kau salah satu _shinobi_ dari Konoha?"

Gadis itu mengangguk—lagi. "Aku Hyuuga Hanabi."

Lelaki itu tersenyum.

.

To be continue…

.

* * *

**Author's note: Konnichiwa… saya datang lagi dengan update-nya Kaze no Hana ~(^^~)(~^^)~… mohon maaf seluas samudra karena lama, soalnya ada tugas yang harus dikerjain**—**padahal sudah class meeting :(**

**Euh, masih tetap berharap semoga feel-nya kerasa, tidak ada kesalahan**—**dalam bentuk apapun, dan review sebagai penyemangat supaya kilat updatenya… hehehe (^_^) **

**Agak bingung mau di-end seperti apa. Ada ide?**

**Kritik, saran, komentar, akan diterima dengan senang hati... :)  
**

**Arigato gozaimashu…**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**Konohana Hyuutobi: terima kasih banyak (^,^). Untuk banyak chap-nya**—**nggak lebih sampai tujuh, kok (mungkin chap depan malah sudah end), ditunggu saja, ya…**

**Hwang Energy: beribu maaf, soalnya baru update sekarang (_ _) tapi saya usahain supaya lebih baik dari chap kemarin. Selamat membaca… (^^)**

**hafiza uzumaki: arigato, saya harap chap ini masih menarik (^**O**^) Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca…**

**Rikuo Nurarihyon: hehehe… terima kasih, tapi maaf kalau updatenya agak lama (^^) salam kenal, sebelumnya...  
**

**AishaMath: maaf kalau bales-nya di chap ini, ya… tapi terima kasih banyak karena sudah membaca (^-^) Semoga kapan-kapan bisa baca chap-chap berikutnya…**

**.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Pair : Konohamaru x Hanabi**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**—**mungkin ada Romance-nya sedikit**

**Disclaimer : Naruto **© **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kaze no Hana **風の花 © **Izumi Nairi**

**Rating : K**

**.**

* * *

**Kaze no Hana**風の花

Chapter 6

.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Dia melirik jendela sekilas, kemudian kembali menatap gadis di depannya. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Untuk?"

"Kau sudah menyelamatkan desa ini. Kupikir aku dan warga desa tidak akan bisa menikmati hidup yang tenang lagi. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Gadis itu mendesah perlahan. "Itu sangat berlebihan. Teman-temankulah yang harusnya mendapat terima kasihmu," ujar Hanabi pelan. "Aku tidak banyak membantu, bahkan sepertinya aku hanya menyusahkan mereka."

"Itu tidak mengubah apapun," kata Ryuu lembut. "Aku mendengar cerita Takamura_-jii-sama_, dan aku sangat ingin berterima kasih pada kalian."

Hanabi menatap manik keunguan milik lelaki di samping ranjang tempatnya beristirahat, kemudian mengulum senyum yang bahkan keluarganya sendiri jarang melihat. Senyum simpul yang dihiasi rona kemerahan tipis di wajah manisnya.

Saat melihatnya, Ryuu merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Dia langsung membuang muka.

"Aku…" kata gadis Hyuga itu tiba-tiba. Wajahnya berubah sedih. "Turut menyesal atas kematian ayahmu. Kalau kami datang lebih cepat, mungkin dia tidak akan—"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu langsung memotong ucapan Hanabi. "Aku tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Untuk kedua kalinya, anak ketua desa itu kembali merasakan hal yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Perutnya seperti bergejolak, seperti dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu yang tengah menari-nari dengan ceria. Sama seperti tadi, matanya tak bisa menatap mata pucat Hanabi. Tiba-tiba, Ryuu berdiri dari kursinya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku harus pulang—ibuku pasti mencemaskanku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Hanabi menyalami tangan lelaki itu. Senyumnya terkembang. "Sama-sama. Hati-hati di jalan." Sebelum lelaki itu berbalik, dia berkata, "Aku titip salam untuk ibumu."

Ryuu tersenyum kecil. "Iya."

—"—

Gadis itu memutuskan kalau dia tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di Desa Tamue. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan misinya dengan segera. Akhirnya, setelah Koitsuma Ryuu keluar dari ruang inap Hanabi, dia langsung membereskan perlengkapannya yang sengaja diletakkan di kamarnya.

Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, dia berbalik. Menatap jendela di mana dia bisa melihat teman-temannya mengobrol tadi. Ada seseorang di sana, memandangnya di saat dia sedang melihat ke luar. Gadis itu hanya terdiam sejenak, kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hanabi?" gumamnya sambil terkekeh lirih.

Dia akhirnya menemukan pintu keluar dari rumah sakit kecil itu—setelah berputar-putar selama sepuluh menit lamanya. Di luar dia mendapati teman satu timnya sudah bersiap-siap pula. Dia berjalan mendekati mereka, lalu berhenti tepat di samping Udon.

"Harusnya kau memberitahu kami kalau kau mau bersiap-siap, Hanabi-_san_," tegur Udon. Dia berniat membawakan tas gadis itu sebelum Konohamaru mulai berbicara.

"Kita harus segera berangkat. Tsunade-_sama_ pasti terheran-heran karena kita terlalu lama menjalankan misi ini," ujarnya kaku sambil berjalan mendekati Takamura. "_Jii-sama_, terima kasih atas keramahannya selama ini."

Takamura mengangguk. "Sampaikan salamku untuk Hokage kalian." Matanya kini tertuju pada Hanabi, namun detik berikutnya dia kembali menatap Konohamaru. "Orang yang bijak pasti akan menyadari kesalahannya, dan berusaha memperbaikinya."

Lelaki Sarutobi itu tak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya mengulum senyum kecil, kemudian memimpin teman-temannya keluar dari Desa Tamue. Begitu sudah keluar dari gerbang, langkahnya semakin cepat, membuat anggota timnya jauh tertinggal. Dia sama sekali tidak menghadap ke belakang, bahkan saat Moegi dan Udon memanggilnya berulang kali.

Perjalanan mereka lebih cepat dua kali daripada saat mereka berangkat. Bukan apa-apa, tetapi sang _taichou _sangat ingin menyelesaikan misi mereka dan pulang ke Konoha. Dia tidak merindukan suasana rumah, tidak pula ramen di Kedai Ichiraku. Dia juga tidak sedang membayangkan dirinya berlatih bersama dengan Naruto di lapangan, mempraktekkan jurus baru laki-laki _jinchuriiki_ itu. Yang dia inginkan sekarang, hanya bisa menjauhkan punggungnya dari tatapan mematikan Hyuuga Hanabi yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maunya anak itu?" omel Moegi sambil mendecak kesal. "Dia berada dua puluh meter di depan kita, dan langkahnya semakin cepat!"

"Aku tidak akan mencari tahu," gumam Udon sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Hanabi. "Dan kurasa memang lebih baik tidak."

"Bukan begitu, Udon," gerutu Moegi. "Tapi dia sebagai _taichou_ harusnya tanggung jawab terhadap timnya. Kalau ada musuh yang tiba-tiba menyerang, bagaimana? Dia mungkin saja tidak tahu, atau bahkan kabur lebih dulu."

Kali ini, Udon menoleh kepada gadis yang masih memandang Konohamaru dengan tatapan sebal itu. "Kau sekarang dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan," bisiknya. "Kalau kau terus mengomel, kau bisa terkena dampak perbuatanmu."

Gadis berambut oranye itu berjalan di antara Udon dan Hanabi. Setelah mendengar Udon berkata seperti itu—meskipun Udon sama sekali berusaha agar tidak terdengar olehnya, Hanabi sedikit memperlambat langkahnya tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara.

Hanabi menatap punggung Konohamaru dengan dingin. Sebuah bayangan muncul di kepalanya, membuat keningnya sedikit berkerut. Tanpa sadar, aura mematikan menguar di sekujur tubuhnya. Mata pucatnya kian tajam dan dingin, hampir seperti ingin melaser setiap benda yang dilihat olehnya. Udon dan Moegi yang merasakan ada aura aneh di belakang mereka, segera menoleh.

"Ha-Hanabi-_s-san_?" panggil Moegi.

Hanabi segera tersadar. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sejenak, lalu menoleh ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Udon menggeleng perlahan pada Meoegi, mengisyaratkannya untuk tidak bertanya lebih banyak. Dia menarik tangan Moegi agar sedikit menjauh dari gadis bermata pucat itu. Meski demikian, lelaki berkacamata itu tak bisa membayangkan Hanabi yang begitu dingin dan kaku—terutama dalam misi ini—bisa membuat mereka ketakutan.

Gadis itu menghela napas perlahan, lalu mencoba melupakan apa yang baru saja dia pikirkan. Namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari punggung Konohamaru. Masih dengan tatapan dan ekspresi yang sama.

"Hanabi-_san_?"

Mata pucat Hanabi mengarah ke mata kecoklatan Udon sekarang. "Iya?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang," ujar lelaki berkacamata itu ragu. "Moegi gemetaran."

Hanabi menatap Udon dan Moegi bergantian, lalu kembali melihat punggung Konohamaru. Detik berikutnya, dia mengulum senyum kecil. "Maafkan aku. Aku hanya merasa aneh saja—mungkin karena masih belum begitu sehat."

Sekarang, perjalanan ke Konoha sedikit lebih baik dari beberapa detik sebelumnya.

—"—

"Kami permisi dulu, Tsnade-sama," kata Konohamaru sambil membungkuk.

Mereka bertiga bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan itu sampai langkah mereka berhenti oleh panggilan Tsunade. "Konohamaru?"

Orang yang dipanggilnya berbalik. "Apa?"

'_Sensitif sekali?'_ "Mana Hanabi-_chan_?" tanya Tsunade langsung. Lalu dia menoleh pada Udon dan Moegi. "Kalian bisa beristirahat di rumah kalian masing-masing."

Udon mengangguk, kemudian langsung menarik Moegi yang sebenarnya mau bertanya kenapa mereka tidak diperbolehkan ikut dalam pembicaraan. Konohamaru berjalan mendekati meja Hokage, kemudian berkata datar, "Dia langsung berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya setelah tiba di gerbang utama. Katanya dia kurang enak badan—aku sudah bilang dia pingsan dua kali dalam misi ini, bukan? Aku memperbolehkannya pulang terlebih dulu."

Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Tsunade. Namun wanita itu hanya mengangguk, lalu mempersilahkan cucu Hokage ketiga itu untuk meninggalkan ruangannya. Shizune mendekati Tsunade, kemudian berkata pelan, "Takamura-_sama_ sudah mengirim surat kepada anda."

Tsunade mendesah perlahan. "Iya. Aku tahu."

Sementara itu, Konohamaru berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya setelah makan di kedai Ichiraku. Wajahnya menunduk, sedikit menyesal kenapa dia berjalan mendahului teman-temannya saat pulang dari misi. Baru beberapa saat, langkahnya sudah terhenti. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri, menyadari kalau itu jalan yang harus dilalui kalau mau sampai ke rumahnya. Sedangkan di arah sebaliknya, jalan menuju kediaman klan Hyuuga.

"Kenapa berhenti di tengah jalan?"

Konohamaru menoleh ke kanan, mendapati Hanabi tengah berdiri diam, menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Dengan bibir mencebik, lelaki itu berjalan ke kiri, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi sekaligus menghindar dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Seperti ditatap dingin oleh gadis itu seperti sekarang.

"Kau."

Lelaki itu berhenti.

"Selalu memunggungiku."

Kini dia berbalik, kemudian menatap Hanabi yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku dan dingin. Dia menepis anggapan itu dengan menyimpulkan posisi Hanabi yang membelakangi mataharilah, yang membuat wajahnya seakan-akan terlihat murung. Meski demikian, dia tak bisa menatap mata pucat sang Hyuuga secara langsung. Yang dia lakukan hanya menatap tiang di sebelah sang gadis.

"Takamura-_jii-sama_ berkata padaku suatu saat, sebagai ninja dalam satu tim kita harus saling kompromi. _Tou-sama_ berkata padaku bahwa kita harus menjaga tim jika terjadi sesuatu, bahkan bila taruhannya adalah nyawa. _Nee-chan_ berkata padaku kita harus menolong orang lain lebih dulu, bahkan saat kita tengah kesusahan sekalipun. Neji_-nii-san_ berkata padaku, sebagai satu tim harus bisa mengambil keputusan bersama-sama dan bukan sepihak. Lalu aku berpikir, mungkin jika salah satu anggota tim bertindak gegabah, akan menyebabkan yang lain terkena dampaknya."

Ini pertama kalinya Konohamaru mendengar Hanabi berkata sepanjang itu. Meski demikian, dia tetap tidak mengerti maksud di balik ucapan gadis berambut coklat itu. "A-aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku minta maaf."

"Apa?" _'Sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan ucapannya yang tadi,'_ pikir Konohamaru.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dikatakan semua orang padaku," ujar Hanabi. "Kalau aku mendengar mereka, mungkin kita sudah berteman lagi, bahkan sejak kau mengalahkanku di ujian _chuunin_ tahun lalu. Waktu kau membuatku masuk rumah sakit sampai seminggu lamanya."

'_Kenapa dia harus mengingat soal itu?'_ batin Konohamaru bingung. _'Mesk__—__'_

"Sudah. Begitu saja," kata Hanabi tiba-tiba sambil membalikkan badannya.

'_Eh!'_

Konohamaru segera menyusul Hanabi. Detik berikutnya, dia sudah menghalangi langkah gadis itu. Entah kenapa, dia langsung merentangkan tangannya. Mungkin dia mengira Hanabi akan berlari melewatinya sewaktu-waktu. Namun setelah beberapa detik, dengan malu-malu dia menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Hanabi.

"A-aku… juga mau minta maaf. Untuk semuanya." Konohamaru menunduk. "Aku sangat menyesal. Aku berjanji, tidak akan mengataimu 'aneh' lagi."

Hanabi terdiam cukup lama, mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu.

"_Konohamaru-_san_?" Hanabi langsung berlari menyongsong anak lelaki yang terjatuh di dekat kursi taman. Sang anak lelaki itu berniat berlari menujunya, namun karena tidak hati-hati, kakinya terantuk batu. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"_

_Konohamaru__—anak kecil itu—hanya menatap Hanabi tajam. Dia menepis tangan Hanabi yang mencoba membantunya, kemudian berdiri sendiri dengan raut wajah sebal. "Kau selalu datang terlambat. Kenapa?"_

"_A-apa?" Gadis bermata pucat itu sedikit ragu dengan jawabannya, namun dia tetap melanjutkan, "Aku sudah berkata padamu, Kohonamaru-_san_, aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu waktu sore hari. _Tou-sama_ menyuruhku untuk berlatih dari jam sepuluh sampai jam lima sore."_

"_Aku tahu, Hanabi-_chan_. Tapi itu sama saja memforsir dirimu! Kau harusnya protes dengan jadwal latihanmu yang keterlaluan itu," kata Konohamaru sewot. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan punya waktu bermain, bahkan kau bisa-bisa tidak punya teman."_

"_Aku punya kau," sanggah Hanabi tenang. Bibirnya mengulum senyum saat dia berkata, "Kau teman terbaikku."_

_Pipi laki-laki bermarga Sarutobi itu sedikit memerah, namun dia menggeleng. "Selain aku? Kau tidak punya, kan? Kalau begitu, aku akan bilang pada _tou-sama_-mu supaya mengurangi jadwal latihan yang semena-mena itu. Kau masih kecil. Kata _jii-sama_, ini waktunya kita bermain."_

"_Ja-jangan," cegahnya. Senyumnya hambar. "Se-sekarang, kita bermain saja. Mumpung masih banyak waktu," ajak gadis kecil itu. Dia menarik Konohamaru menuju ayunan yang tak jauh dari mereka. _'Sebulan lalu aku bertengkar hebat dengan Konohamaru_-san_. Hari ini, tidak boleh terulang lagi.'

"_Dasar aneh," ejek Konohamaru sambil tertawa lirih. "Anak kecil seperti kita tidak seharusnya mengurung diri di rumah untuk berlatih setiap hari, Hanabi-_chan_."_

_Hanabi berhenti berjalan. Dia menoleh ke arah temannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa?"_

"_Eh?" Konohamaru terkejut bukan main saat setetes air mata Hanabi jatuh ke tanah. "Hana__—__"_

"_Kau bilang, aku 'aneh'?" Tanpa sadar, kakinya bergerak mundur, menjauhi Konohamaru yang tampak bersalah. "Aku, aneh? Aneh?"_

"_Bukan maksudku__—__" Mata kecoklatan anak bersyal itu melebar saat melihat gadis itu berlari menjauhinya. "Tunggu__—__Hanabi-_chan_! HANABI!"_

Gadis bermata pucat itu tersenyum tipis. "Iya, tentu."

Hanabi berjalan melewati Konohamaru yang membeku. Mata pucatnya menatap awan jingga yang berarak di sepanjang langit senja. Dia melihat sekelompok angsa yang terbang membentuk formasi V, membelakangi matahari yang sinarnya kian rapuh. Namun belum lima meter jarak antara dirinya dengan teman kecilnya itu, dia setengah berbalik. Menatap punggung Konohamaru dengan hangat.

"Aku memaafkanmu, karena seorang teman memang seperti itu, bukan?"

Konohamaru memutar badannya, dan matanya langsung membulat detik itu juga. Dilihatnya senyuman Hanabi yang merekah di bawah sinar senja. Matanya yang pucat terlihat berbinar, dan meskipun tidak ada rona kemerahan seperti di wajah Moegi setiap saat, tetap membuat wajah putih gadis Hyuuga itu terlihat berwarna. Warna keramahan dan kehangatan yang jarang sekali dia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Konohamaru-_san_."

Gadis itu berjalan pulang. Tidak melihat Konohamaru yang menyentuh pipinya yang mulai memerah. Bisiknya pelan, "Pipiku panas sekali. Aku pasti sakit."

.

.

**Satu tahun kemudian…**

Dia melihat gadis itu tengah duduk-duduk di kursi taman di bawah pohon yang mulai bersemi. Senyumnya terlihat mengembang saat melihat gadis yang sedari tadi dia amati itu menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan malu-malu, dia berjalan mendekati sang gadis, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mengamatiku selama tujuh jam," ujar sang gadis datar. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang tidak ada kerjaan saja," jawabnya santai. "Apa yang sedang kau baca?"

Gadis itu melihat sampul bukunya, lalu menunjukkannya pada orang di sebelahnya itu. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. "Kukira kau jadi panitia pengawas ujian tahun ini, Konohamaru-_san_. Apa kau tidak merasa kau itu terlalu santai?"

Senyum Konohamaru melebar. "Sudah ada Udon—sekarang sedang masa beristirahat bagi para pesertanya, kan? Lagipula, aku hanya ingin mampir saja. Oh, apa kau sudah makan?"

"Aku membawa bekal." Dari nadanya, dia sama sekali tidak sedang ingin bicara tentang itu.

"Kebetulan, aku memang lapar." Konohamaru melirik kotak bekal di dekat sang gadis, lalu menambahkan, "Apa kau yang membuatnya?"

Dengan terpaksa, gadis itu membuka kotak bekalnya, dan tampaklah dua potong onigiri yang sangat sederhana. Hanya nasi kepal berbentuk segitiga yang dibalut nori di salah satu sisinya. Dia mengambil satu di antaranya, lalu menyerahkan pada lelaki bersyal hijau itu. Katanya kecut, "Satu-satunya makanan yang bisa kubuat."

"Terlihat enak," puji Konohamaru tulus. "Terima kasih banyak, Hanabi."

Hening. Angin musim gugur yang berhembus pelan menerpa wajah mereka berdua.

Konohamaru menoleh. "Kenapa?"

Hanabi menunduk. Matanya menangkap sekuntum bunga yang tumbuh di dekat pohon di dekat kursi yang sedang didudukinya. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Konohamaru lega sembari menghela napas. "Aku suka onigirimu. Kapan-kapan buatkan lagi, ya."

Tak ada jawaban. Tapi dia yakin kalau gadis di sebelahnya mengangguk dalam diam. Senyumnya mengembang kala matanya melihat sang gadis di sampingnya itu juga mengulum senyum tipis. Keheningan kembali menyeruak untuk kedua kalinya, namun tak satupun dari mereka ingin memecah kesunyian yang nyaman saat itu. Sampai Hanabi mulai membuka mulut.

"Oh, Konohamaru-_san_?" panggil gadis bermata pucat itu. "Udon-_san_ suka Moegi-_san_."

"Hm? Lalu?" tanya Konohamaru tak tertarik. Dia masih memakan onigiri buatan Hanabi dengan lahap. "Kau suka Udon?"

"Tidak."

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Hanabi terdiam sebentar, lalu menjawab, "Tidak juga."

"Aku menyukaimu."

Hanabi tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

Owari… (^^)

.

* * *

**Author's note: Kenapa saya membuat ending-nya sepeti ini? #pusing O,o**

**Gomen, ne, semuanya, karena baru bisa update sekarang****—saya bingung mau dibuat seperti apa akhir cerita dari Kaze no Hana **風の花 **ini. Apalagi setelah baca, tahu kalau feelnya nggak kerasa—mudah-mudahan tidak. Maaf kalau kelihatannya benar-benar nggak memuaskan… ;(**

**Tapi, dibalik itu semua, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca****—ditambah dengan review yang membuat saya jadi semangat. Dan, kalau ada kritik, saran, komentar, apa saja, tentang fic ini (^-^) di review saja *harapan besar, lho…**

**Arigato gozaimashu… (^_^)**

**.**

**Balasan review:**

**Hwang Energy: Ohayou juga … :D Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, ya. Tapi, terima kasih seluas samudra atas reviewnya… dan semoga suka dengan chap ini (^O^) Ada komentar?**

**Misyel: Misyel-san nggak jahat, kok (^.^) terima kasih atas reviewnya, ya… Gimana komentarnya soal ending dari fic ini? Saya harap suka… Terima kasih karena sudah membaca, dan maaf kalau baru bisa update sekarang. Salam kenal (^,~)**

**Konohana Hyuutobi: Kyaaa… gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomeeeeenn, ne, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena salah tulis (_ _) Begitu tahu, langsung saya benerin. Sekali lagi, maaf, ya… Dan**—**oh, satu hal, saya mohon dengan sangat Konohana-san (^^'), jangan panggil saya senpai… saya masih anak kecil, kalau dipanggil senpai rasanya terlalu… tua? Tapi, terima kasih atas reviewnya…**

**Hoshi Yukinai: Hehehe, silahkan di fave… (^_^) terima kasih karena sudah me-review, dan selamat membaca…**

**.**


End file.
